Startblock des Wiedersehens!
Startblock des Wiedersehens! (再会 の スター ティング ブロック！'', Saikai no Sutātingu Burokku!)Iwatobi-sc.com - 1Fr ist die erste Folge der Animeserie Free!. Sie hatte am 3. Juli 2013 ihre Premiere. Inhaltsangabe 'Plot' Zu beginn schwimmt Haruka als Grundschüler im Wasser und Nagisa und Makoto finden, er schwimme wie ein Delfin. Schließlich macht sich ein weiterer Schüler bereit ins Wasser zu springen. Nagisa fragt sich wer das sei und Makoto gibt ihm die Antwort. Es ist Rin Matsuoka. Makoto erklärt, er wäre vor einer Woche erst in ihre Klasse gekommen. Nachdem Rin ins Wasser gesprungen ist, holt er Haruka mit Leichtigkeit auf und sie schwimmen fast synchron die Bahn wieder zurück. Haruka scheint als erstes am Startblock angekommen zu sein und bekommt von Makoto die Hand gereicht, welcher meint, niemand könne ihn im Wasser schlagen. Haruka meint daraufhin nur, er solle ihn nicht mit den Suffix -chan ansprechen. Nagisa beginnt, nachdem Haruka von Makoto aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde, von Haruka zu schwärmen. Er bringt es gleich auf den Punkt und möchte genauso schwimmen wie Haruka. Nun spricht Rin Haruka auf dessen Zeit an, dieser kennt seine Zeit jedoch nicht, die im aber überhaupt egal scheint. Rin hat dafür nur ein kleines Lachen übrig und möchte Haruka zu einen Staffelwettschwimmen beim nächsten Turnier einladen. Haruka lehnt jedoch ab, da er nur Freestyle schwimmt. Haruka macht sich daraufhin wieder bereit ins Wasser zu springen. thumb|left|200px|Haruka in seiner BadewanneEtliche Jahre später in einer Badewanne hockend erinnert sich Haruka an die Zeit in der Grundschule und an die irren Gedanken, die er sich gemacht hatte. Haruka erzählt von einen Sprichwort seiner Großmutter, "Wenn du zehn bist, nennen sie dich ein Wunderkind. Wenn du fünfzehn bist, ein Genie und wenn du einmal die zwanzig übergangen hast, nur noch eine durchschnittliche Person.". Er meint daraufhin, er wäre in drei Jahren durchschnittlich und könne es gar nicht mehr erwarten. Daraufhin taucht Haruka unter Wasser. Makoto ist gerade scheinbar auf den Weg zur Schule und läuft gerade an Frau Tamura, einer älteren Frau vorbei. Diese ist auch noch so freundlich und gibt ihn etwas von ihren Lebensmitteln mit. Als Makoto eine Treppe rauf läuft, kann er nicht wieder stehen ein kleines weißes Kätzchen zu streicheln und zu grüßen. Letztendlich steht Makoto vor einen einfachen Familienhaus und wartet. Als ihn niemand öffnet, nimmt er es schließlich selbst in die Hand und geht von der Hintertür aus einfach in das Haus rein. Sein Weg führt ihn ins Bad, im welchen sich Haruka befindet und den er natürlich sofort mit "Haru-chan" begrüßt. Haruka versucht ihn erneut zu erklären, das -chan endlich einmal zu lassen und lässt sich von Makoto aus der Badewanne ziehen. thumb|130px|Haruka mit Schürze und JammerSchließlich stellt sich heraus, das Haruka sogar mit seiner Jammer baden gegangen ist, was Makoto natürlich sofort auffällt. Haruka winkt dies nur locker ab und verlässt daraufhin das Bad. Wenig später ist Haruka dabei einen Fisch zu grillen. Seine Ausrede ist, dass er noch kein Frühstück gehabt habe. Natürlich trägt er auch während des Kochens seinen Jammer, was Makoto schon wieder leicht negativ auffällt. Als Makoto Haruka fragt, ob diesen nicht kalt sei, meinte er nur, das er kein Öl auf seinen Jammer haben möchte. Genau zu diesen Zeitpunkt spring auch schon der Tost aus den Toaster, was Makoto verwundert. Später befinden sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Schule und Haruka fragt Makoto warum dieser ihn abgeholt hat. Makoto erklärt dies indem er meinte, Haruka wäre gestern nicht zur Eröffnungszeremonie gekommen. Haruka entgegnete, dass er sich krank gemeldet hätte. Makoto fragt daraufhin Haruka, ob dieser wisse, in welcher Klasse er sei. Nachdem Haruka nichts darauf erwidert erklärt Makoto, dass sie wieder in derselben Klasse sind. Nun redet Makoto von ihrer neuen Klassenlehrerin, der sie schon einen Spitznamen verpasst haben. Während Makoto von der klassischen Literatur Lehrerin redet, denkt Haruka darüber nach, das es wärmer werden muss, damit er im Meer schwimmen kann. Nach genau diesen Gedankengang spricht Makoto darüber, dass er hofft, dass es bald wärmer wird, damit Haruka bald wieder schwimmen kann. In Klasse 1 wird gerade die Anwesenheitsliste gecheckt. Doch als die Lehrerin bei Haruka ist, nennt sie ihn aus versehen „Miss Nanase Haruka“, Makoto klärt dieses Missverständnis jedoch gleich auf und Frau Amakata entschuldigt sich sofort und stellt sich noch nebenbei vor, da Haruka gestern nicht im Unterricht war. thumb|left|240px|Haruka schaut gelangweilt aus dem FensterWährend einige Mitschüler über ihre neue Lehrerin „Ama“ sprechen, die zuerst in Tokyo war und dort aber eine Arbeit gefunden hatte, aber ging nachdem sich ihr Traum nicht erfüllt hatte, schaut Haruka aus den Fenster und ist nicht sehr erfreut über eine Lehrerin, dessen Beruf Plan B war. Am liebsten wäre er gern Zuhause. Schließlich schlägt Makoto vor, ihr Mittagessen auf den Dach zu essen. Worauf Haruka glaubt, er hätte seine Gedanken erraten. Währenddessen folgt Gou ihrer Freundin, findet es aber nicht toll, das diese sie „Gou“ nennt. Plötzlich wird Gou von Jemanden angerempelt, welcher sich schnell entschuldigte und dann weiter lief. Gou drehte sich verwundert zu diesen Schüler um und scheint ihn erkannt zu haben. Als Makoto und Haruka die Treppe runter gehen, erklärt letzterer, dass er kein Essen dabei habe. Makoto schlägt daraufhin vor, etwas kaufen zu gehen. Doch dann bietet er Haruka etwas von seinen Tintenfisch an. Noch bevor Haruka etwas erwidern kann, werden sie von Jemanden unterbrochen. Dieser freut sich, Haruka und Makoto endlich einmal wieder zu sehen und auch endlich auf die Iwatobi High School zu gehen. Makoto und Haruka müssen erst einmal etwas nachdenken, bevor sie bemerken, das es Nagisa ist, der vor ihnen steht. Oben auf den Dach findet Makoto, dass es lange her ist, seit er Nagisa das letzte mal gesehen hat. Zuletzt haben sie sich gesehen, als der Schwimmverein geschlossen hatte. Nagisa bejahrt dies und fügt auch hinzu, das er ja auch noch eine andere Mittelschule besucht hatte. Er bemerkt daraufhin die Kirschbäume, welche direkt beim Pool stehen und erinnert sich schließlich daran, dass beim Pool von Harukas Grundschule ebenfalls Kirschbäume direkt beim Pool standen. Haruka ist jedoch von dem -chan genervt, mit welchen ihn Nagisa anredet. Nagisa meint jedoch „Haru-chan“ wäre ja doch sein Name. Makoto meint schließlich das dieser Pool schon alt sei, nicht mehr benutzt wird und es auch keinen Schwimmclub gibt. Nagisa fragt daraufhin, wo sie dann schwimmen. Haruka erwidert nur locker darauf, dass er aufgehört hat Wettbewerbe zu schwimmen, was Nagisa sichtlich schockt,thumb|250px|Nagisa ist schockiert von Harukas Antwort immerhin hatte er sich gefreut auf der High School wieder mit Haruka zu schwimmen. Haruka meint nur, sie seien keine Kinder mehr und die Dinge seien nun nicht mehr so wie damals. Makoto fügt noch hinzu, das Haruka zwar aufgehört hat Wettbewerbe zu schwimmen, aber dennoch Wasser so sehr liebt, das er im Sommer im Meer schwimmt und heute bis zum einweichen in der Badewanne saß. Nagisa fragt sich was dies mit Schwimmen zu tun hat und meint, Haruka würde ja nur gerne baden. Daraufhin möchte er einen „Heiße Quellen Club“ gründen. Was Haruka jedoch nicht billigt. Makoto bemerkt daraufhin, das sich Nagisa überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Während Haruka und Nagisa weiterhin über den "Heiße Quellen Club" diskutieren, bemerkt Makoto Gou und deren Freundin, die ebenfalls auf den Dach ihr Mittagessen essen. Gou scheint ihn daraufhin mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung zu grüßen, was Makoto verwundert. Als die drei die Treppe vom Dach runtergehen erklärt Nagisa, dass die Halle des Schwimmvereins in den sie waren bald Abgerissen wird und schlägt vor den Schwimmverein noch einmal zu besuchen. Makoto scheint schon zu wissen um was es geht, da er schon vom "ausgraben" redet. Nagisa stellt sich die Aktion schon vor, wo sie sich Nachts rein schleichen. Bevor Nagisa aber seinen Plan komplett enthüllen kann, wird er von Haruka unterbrochen, welcher meint, er soll alleine gehen. Nagisa möchte dies jedoch nicht und es beginnt wiederum eine kleine Diskussion zwischen Haruka und Nagisa. Auch als Makoto ihn fragt, ob er nicht zum Spaß mitgehen würde, verneint Haruka. Makoto erwähnt jedoch den Pool, der natürlich viel größer ist als eine Badewanne. Haruka hat sich dann doch um den Finger wickeln lassen und schaut Makoto hoffnungsvoll an. Die drei befinden sich gerade bei Haruka Zuhause. Nagisa fragt natürlich ob Haruka alleine lebt, da niemand außer den dreien im Haus ist. Makoto erklärt jedoch, das Harukas Mutter mit seinen Vater ging, als dieser wegen seiner Arbeit weg musste. In der Küche muss dann Makoto feststellen, das Haruka schon wieder einen Fisch grillt. Haruka erwidert daraufhin, das niemand ihn zwinge den Fisch zu essen. Nagisa findet jedoch, dass es lecker aussieht und Haruka schon immer ein guter Koch war. Makoto wechselt jedoch das Thema, und fragt ob es in Ordnung sei zu dritt den Pokal auszugraben. Nagisa meint, das sie nichts dagegen tun können und Rin ja nicht in Japan ist. In einen Flashback stehen Haruka, Makoto und Rin vor einen kleinen Hochbeet auf welchen englische und japanische Wörter geschrieben wurden. Rin meint, er würde die Mittelschule in Japan nicht machen. Makoto und Haruka sehen ihn verblüfft an thumb|left|250px|Rin verspricht Haruka einen besonderen Anblickund Makoto möchte wissen, was er damit meint. Rin erklärt, er würde nach Australien gehen. Makoto bemerkt, das dies ein anderes Land ist und Rin meint, er würde dort auf eine Schwimmschule gehen. Haruka wendet seinen Blick von Rin und fragt diesen, was er damit bezwecken möchte. Rin antwortet, das er olympischer Schwimmer werden möchte. Makoto möchte daraufhin wissen, warum er es ihnen nicht gesagt hatte und was jetzt mit den Wettbewerb ist. Rin entgeht, das er an den Wettbewerb teilnehmen wird, jedoch einen Tag später abreisen wird. Rin geht schließlich vom Hochbeet weg und meint, es würde das letzte mal sein, wo sie vier zusammen schwimmen werden. Makoto schaut daraufhin zu Haruka, welcher meint, das er nur Freestyle schwimmt. Rin erklärt, das er genau deshalb bei der Staffel mitschwimmen soll und es ihre letzte Chance ist. Rin möchte daher mit Haruka schwimmen und meint, das wenn er mit ihn schwimmen sollte, er einen Anblick zu sehen bekommen, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Nach dem Flashback stehen Haruka, Nagisa und Makoto vor der Schwimmhalle, welche letzerer wirklich verfallen findet. Schließlich holt Nagisa, ein kleines Päckchen mit reinigendem Salz hervor. Er erklärt, das dieser Ort von etwas heimgesucht wird. Makoto antwortet schließlich, er solle ihn keine Angst machen. Nagisa antwortet darauf, dass er nicht lügt und erzählt das einige Leute bewegende Schatten gesehen und weinende Geräusche gehört hatten. Nachdem er die beiden mit seinen Salz bestreut, bemerkt Haruka, das es sich nicht um Salz, sondern um Zucker handelt. In einen Flur meint Nagisa schließlich, das es sich um eine mentale Angelegenheit handelt und daher der Zucker auch seinen Zweck erfüllen wird. Haruka findet es klischeehaft und wendet seinen Blick ab. Makoto findet jedoch, das sich dies um eines der ältesten Fehler handelt. Als plötzlich eine Dose auf den Boden fällt verkriecht sich Makoto stark verschreckt hinter Haruka. Nagisa entschuldigt sich, da er gegen eine leere Dose getreten war. Makoto ist darüber nicht sichtlich erfreut und behauptet Nagisa würde dies doch mit Absicht tun. Nagisa bemerkt daraufhin, das Makoto schon immer Angst im dunklen hatte. Hinter den dreien erscheint dann auch noch kurz ein sich bewegender Schatten. Als die drei schließlich die Umkleiden betreten, bemerkt Makoto, dass es von innen doch nicht so verfallen aussieht. Und nachdem sie den Aufenthaltsraum betreten haben, läuft Nagisa nach hinten, zu einigen Bildern, die an der Wand hängen. Daraufhin ruft er Makoto und Haruka zu sich und zeigt ihnen ein Bild von ihren Turniersieg aus der Grundschule. Haruka erinnert sich daraufhin an den Wettbewerb, als er Rin bei der Staffel abgelöst hatte und sie später nach ihren Sieg die Trophäe in einer Zeitkapsel vergruben, da sie nicht wollten, das sie nur einer bei sich Zuhause hat. Erst als Makoto schon das zweite mal nach ihn gerufen hat, schreckt Haruka leicht auf und bemerkt, das Makoto und Nagisa schon etwas weiter gegangen sind. Während sie wieder einen Gang entlang gehen und Makoto fleht, das sie das Tempo erhöhen könnten. Bleiben sie plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und blicken in den eigentlich leeren Gang von welchen aus Jemand auf sie zukommt. Haruka scheint erkannt zu haben um wenn es sich handelt. Nagisa und Makoto jedoch nicht. Der "Jemand" findet, es ungewöhlich ist sie hier wieder zu sehen und nimmt schließlich seine Kappe ab. Daraufhin erkennen auch Makoto und Nagisa, das es Rin ist. Nagisa glaubt sofort an Schicksal und Makoto würde gerne wissen warum er wieder in Japan ist. Rin thumb|250px|Rin fragt Haruka, warum er immer noch mit Makoto und Nagisa abhängtfragt Haruka plötzlich etwas unfreundlich, warum er immer noch mit diesen Jungs, also Nagisa und Makoto, abhängt und er es wohl nie lernen würde. Haruka fragt daraufhin zurück, ob Rin auch etwas gelernt hätte. Rin meint, das er es ihn gerne zeigen würde und ladet ihn zu einen Rennen ein. Daraufhin machen sich Haruka und Rin zum Pool auf. Nagisa und Makoto fühlen sich plötzlich ausgeschlossen und laufen ihnen hinterher. Während sich die beiden ausziehen, findet Makoto, das sie warten sollten und er es eine schlechte Idee findet. Beklommen müssen die beiden auch noch feststellen, das Haruka und Rin beide ihre Jammer unter ihrer Kleidung getragen haben und sich gerade für den Absprung bereitmachen. Doch bevor sie in den Pool springen, bemerken sie, das dieser gar nicht mit Wasser gefüllt ist, was ihnen Makoto zuvor noch erklären wollte. Rin findet dies langweilig. Er zeigt schließlich den anderen die ausgegrabene Trophäe und fragt ob sie deshalb hier wären. Rin meint, das er sie nicht brauchen würde und lässt sie fallen. Danach geht er und lässt die anderen drei ziemlich verblüfft allein. Nagisa bemerkt schließlich, das er sich verändert hatte. Haruka erwacht auf einer Wiese liegend und fragt sich ob das ganze im Schwimmverein nur ein Traum war. Makoto zerstört dies jedoch sofort indem er einwirft, dass es kein Traum war. Nagisa bemerkt wiederum das sich Rin verändert hatte. Haruka erwidert, das dieser "Jemand" Rin geähnelt hatte. Makoto fragt dann warum ihn jemand der Rin ähnelt ihn dann zu einen Rennen herausfordern würde. Haruke meint, das es eben ein Geist gewesen war. Nagisa erklärt, das er nicht geschwebt ist. Schließlich redet sich Haruka mit Doppelgänger aus. Was Makoto an einen alten Spruch erinnert, an welchen jedoch nur er sich zu erinnern scheint. Etwas weiter entfernt schaut Gou zu ihnen und ihre Freundin möchte wissen, ob sie die drei kennt. Gou nennt daraufhin ihre Namen und erklärt, das sie alle in einen Schwimmclub waren und allesamt Mädchennamen haben. Als dann ihre Freundin wissen möchte, wie Gou zu ihnen steht, erklärt sie, dass dies ein Geheimnis ist. Gous Freundin meint dann, sie hätte auch etwas mit den Jungs gemeinsam, schließlich ist sie ein Mädchen mit einen Jungennamen. Daraufhin meint Gou sie soll sie nicht "Gou" nennen. Im Lehrerzimmer müssen sich Makoto und Nagisa die Standpauke eines Lehrers anhören, weil sie Nachts im alten Schwimmverein waren. Haruka hatte sich von der Standpauke gedrückt, da er schon nach Hause gegangen ist. Schließlich kommt Frau Amakata und versucht durch ein Sprichwort von Li Bai die ganze Sache zu entschärfen, was ihr jedoch nicht wirklich gelingt. Später suchen Makoto und Nagisa nach Rins Fach finden jedoch nur das Fach von Gou Matsuoka. Worauf Makoto wieder das rothaarige Mädchen einfällt und er erklärt, das sie Rins kleine Schwester ist. Währenddessen hockt Haruka Zuhause wieder in der Badewanne und es klingelt. Haruka hat jedoch nicht wirklich lust an die Tür zu gehen und taucht unter. Vor der Tür steht Gou und dreht sich schließlich zum gehen um, da ihr Haruka wohl nicht öffnen wird. Daraufhin erblickt sie Makoto und Nagisa. Bei einen kleinen Pavillion erfahren Makoto und Nagisa, das Gou von Haruka etwas über ihren großen Bruder thumb|left|250px|Gou erklärt, das sie "Kou" genannt werden möchtewissen wollte, da er sich vor einen Monat auf der Samezuka Acacemy eingeschrieben hatte und da dies ein Internat ist, hatte er sich nicht Zuhause gemeldet. Außerdem bemerkt sie, das sie "Kou" genannt werden möchte. Nagisa entgegnet jedoch, das ihr Name doch derselbe ist wie der dritten Tochter des Sengoku Feldherrn Azai Nagamasa. Gou meint darauf nur, dass die typische Aussprache "Kou" ist und sie daher auch so genannt werden möchte. Makoto erklärt, das die Samezuka eine Eliteschule für Schwimmer ist, was ihn leicht umhaut. Bei Haruka Zuhause versuchen Nagisa und Makoto Haruka zu überreden die Samezuka zu besuchen, wobei ersterer sehr hartnäckig ist. Makoto verwendet jedoch wieder denselben Pool-Trick wie bei den alten Schwimmverein und Haruka lässt sich wieder dazu erweichen. Bei der Samezuka angekommen schauen die drei durch ein kleines Fenster ins Hallenbad und schauen nach Rin, welchen sie jedoch nicht finden. Haruka ist jedoch schon dabei sich wieder auszuziehen, was Makoto nicht so passt. Nagisa kann die beiden jedoch beruhigen indem er sagt, das sie warten sollten bis das Training vorbei ist. Haruka zieht sich dennoch aus, wobei er wiederum einen Jammer unter seiner Kleidung getragen hat. Nach dem Training gehen die drei ins Hallenbad und Haruka spring prompt natürlich in Jammer ins Wasser. Dabei fällt Nagisa auf, das Haruka im Wasser immer noch wie ein Delfin wirkt. Plötzlich bekommt auch Nagisa lust mit Haruka zu schwimmen. Makoto hat jedoch keine Lust, da er sich den Folgen sehr wohl bewusst ist und sie ja auch Rin suchen müssen. Nagisa entgegnet jedoch, das ein „kurzes Bad“ davor sein kann und sie niemand erwischen wird, wenn das Licht ausbleibt. Währenddessen entkleidet er sich. Makoto meint jedoch er habe noch nicht einmal eine Badehose dabei, wobei Nagisa meint, es würde dann halt ein kleines nacktes Bad werden. Und kurz danach springt er ins Wasser. Kurz darauf bittet er auch Makoto zu sich, jedoch auch nur um ihn am Fuß zu packen und ihn mitsamt Kleidung ins Wasser zu ziehen. Makoto sieht daraufhin nach Nagisas Meinung wie ein begossener Pudel aus, wodurch ein „Plantsch-Kampf“ zwischen ihnen entsteht. Haruka treibt währenddessen mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Wasser. Jedoch wird dieses „kurze Bad“ schon recht schnell von Rin gestört, welcher möchte, das sie gehen. Haruka erwähnt schließlich „Free“ womit er den Freestyle meint, welchen er ausschließlich schwimmt. Haruka denkt sich, das er zwar in drei Jahren durchschnittlich ist, aber er sich jetzt doch noch etwas mehr gedulden muss. Er erklärt Rin, das er diesen „Anblick“ von damals, vergessen hatte und er sie gerne wieder sehen möchte. Rin antwortet jedoch, das dieser „Anblick“ etwas ganz anderes sein wird. Charakter Auftritte *Haruka Nanase '''Debüt' *Makoto Tachibana Debüt *Nagisa Hazuki Debüt *Rin Matsuoka Debüt *Miho Amakata Debüt *Gou Matsuoka Debüt *Frau Tamura Debüt *Lehrer Debüt *Chigusa Hanamura Debüt *Harukas Großmutter Debüt (Cameo auf einen Bild) *Iwatobi Schüler 1 (Folge 1) Debüt *Iwatobi Schüler 2 (Folge 1) Debüt Sprechrollenbesetzung *Haruka Nanase: Nobunaga Shimazaki / Megumi Matsumoto (Kind) *Makoto Tachibana: Tatsuhisa Suzuki *Nagisa Hazuki: Tsubasa Yonaga *Rin Matsuoka: Mamoru Miyano *Miho Amakata / Makoto Tachibana (Kind): Satsuki Yukino *Gou Matsuoka / Rin Matsuoka (Kind): Akeno Watanabe *Frau Tamura: Sachiko Chijimatsu *Lehrer: Takashi Nagasako *Chigusa Hanamura / Nagisa Hazuki (Kind): Satomi Satō *Iwatobi Schüler 1 oder 2: Jun Yokoyama Trivia *Zu dieser Folge gab es am 26. Juni 2013 in Japan ein Sneak Peek Event. Einzelnachweise en:Starting Block of Reunions! Kategorie:Folgen